


Qui est le maître ?

by WinryOz



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Choking, Established Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Toys, Slapping, Whipping
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryOz/pseuds/WinryOz
Summary: Edward veut essayer des nouvelles pratiques sexuelles avec Oswald...
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot & Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 4





	Qui est le maître ?

Il avait accepté ce scénario sordide. Et maintenant il se retrouvait à genoux, les mains attachées dans le dos et les yeux bandés. Il connaissait absolument tous les détails de l'histoire qui allait suivre, entièrement d'accord avec ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire mais il avait tenu à choisir un safe word. On ne sait jamais. Oswald était donc nu, immobile et attendait que quelque chose se passe, que quelqu'un arrive. Il guettait seulement grâce à son ouïe les pas qui pourraient arriver au loin mais toujours rien. Le silence, en dehors de ses pensées qui vagabondaient dans sa tête, régnait. Il se demandait si ça allait être aussi excitant que sur le papier, si tout allait bien se dérouler, si ça n'allait pas être trop embarrassant. Enfin, il perçut les pas d'Edward arriver, il reconnaissait sa démarche assurée.

« Comment va mon petit pingouin ? s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant la porte. Tu es prêt ? ».

Oswald acquiesça seulement car il n'avait pas le droit de parler pour l'instant. 

« Bien... ».

Edward lui avait soumis l'idée d'un role play BDSM allant des yeux bandés jusqu'aux coups. Il avait un peu redouté la réaction d'Oswald mais celui-ci semblait curieux et voulait tenter ce genre de choses avec lui. Soudain, il sentit le cuir d'une cravache caresser son corps, ses bras, son ventre et s'abattre d'un coup juste au dessus de son sexe. Oswald tressaillit un peu mais ne put retenir un petit sourire. Si ce n'était que ça, ça serait une partie de plaisir. Edward enchaîna alors les coups de cravache un peu partout sur son corps et le poussa subitement sur le sol de façon à ce qu'il soit cambré vers lui. Les fesses bien ouvertes, Oswald rougissait déjà car il savait ce qui allait se passer. La cravache claqua contre son anus et cela eut pour effet de lui envoyer une décharge électrique dans toute la colonne vertébrale. 

« Encore, dit-il à voix basse.  
-Qui t'a donné l'autorisation de parler ? répliqua Edward en lui tirant les cheveux.  
-Ah... Désolé, maître, répondit-il en gémissant.  
-Je préfère ça ».

Il relâcha sa tête sans aucune délicatesse et s'empara de son menton et le forçant à ouvrir la bouche. 

« Maintenant, c'est l'heure de boire » dit-il en versant dans sa gorge de l'alcool, du champagne en l'occurrence. 

Oswald fut surpris par sa véhémence mais excité en même temps. Il dû avouer que ce n'était pas aussi simple d'avaler tout ça d'un coup mais il souhaitait faire plaisir à Edward. Il aurait voulu voir son visage dans un moment pareil mais il n'en était pas encore à ce stade du jeu. L'alcool se déversa aussi sur son corps et il reçut d'autres coups de cravache pour en avoir laisser autant couler ailleurs que dans sa gorge. Si il se remémorait correctement le scénario, la partie confortable allait arriver. Et il avait raison. Edward le porta jusque dans leur lit et délia ses poignets. Puis, il s'amusa à le caresser un peu partout alors qu'il portait des gants en latex noir. Oswald en était fou et haletait à chaque fois qu'il effleurait son anus. Alors sans prévenir, Edward inséra son index imbibé de lubrifiant en lui et en profita pour l'étrangler avec son autre main. Oswald crut qu'il allait s'évanouir à un moment, complètement perdu entre toutes ces sensations en lui et sur lui. Tandis qu'Edward l'écartait de plus en plus avec ses doigts, Oswald desserra son étreinte autour de son cou. Son dominant comprit le geste et cessa sa forte poigne. Il reprit son souffle avant de poursuivre leurs ébats.  
En effet, ils n'en avaient pas encore fini et il fallait s'accrocher pour la suite. Oswald eut enfin la permission de retirer son masque sur les yeux et le temps qu'il s'habitue à la lumière, il remarqua le grand miroir à côté d'eux. Ils étaient tous les deux nus et s'apprêtaient à faire quelque chose d'inédit. 

« Détends-toi », lui ordonna Edward en approchant un gode près de son derrière. 

Lentement, il introduisit l'objet en lui bien lubrifié et l'observa se tortiller dans tous les sens. Oswald se mordit les lèvres, il n'avait pas encore le droit de gémir. Alors il se couvrit la bouche avec sa main et tira sur le drap pendant qu'Edward faisait des va-et-vient avec le sextoy. Il le força ensuite à se regarder dans le miroir. 

« Ça, c'est juste Edward. Et _ça_ , c'est Edward et le Riddler » annonça-t-il d'une voix sombre.

Il pénétra Oswald, l'écartant encore plus jusqu'à ce que son pénis soit comprimé à l'intérieur de lui avec le gode. Le Pingouin crut qu'il allait exploser, il n'avait jamais été aussi ouvert de sa vie. Quand Edward entama de lents mouvements, il ne put se retenir de gémir. Il reçut donc une gifle et il maintint son visage de sorte à ce qu'il soit obligé de se regarder dans un tel état. Edward et le Riddler lui faisaient l'amour et il adorait cela. C'était puissant, fort, inconcevable et pourtant c'était en train d'arriver. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et il se sentait secouer dans tous les sens. C'était beaucoup trop intense et inexplicable. 

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?  
-Oui, maître, haleta Oswald.  
-Tout ça c'est de ta faute, c'est à cause de toi que j'ai des sentiments » lâcha-t-il en lui infligeant une autre gifle. 

Edward mordit l'os de sa clavicule et s'attaqua ensuite à sa gorge. Il ralentit ses coups de reins et s'attarda un instant sur cette nuque si frêle. Il aurait voulu la briser à force de l'embrasser. Il releva ensuite les cuisses d'Oswald et reprit ardemment ses mouvements de bassin. Puis, il l'autorisa à parler et heureusement pour lui car dans la seconde suivante, il gémit de plus belle.

« Ed... Riddler... Encore..., le supplia-t-il.  
-Tout ce que tu voudras, répondit-il d'une voix hachée tout en appuyant fortement sur sa prostate.  
-Oh Seigneur...! implora-t-il.  
-Oswald ! » jouit-il en se répandant en lui. 

Le Pingouin se cambra d'un coup, électrifié par ce qu'il venait de recevoir et se déversa à son tour. Il ôta immédiatement le sextoy qui était toujours en lui car il sentait que si il le laissait plus longtemps, il allait vraiment s'évanouir ou pleurer ou même jouir une seconde fois mais c'était intenable. Il aurait voulu prendre une douche immédiatement mais n'avait plus aucune force et il savait qu'il lui restait une chose à faire. Il se reposa donc pendant un instant alors qu'Edward préparait la fin de leur scénario. 

Le Roi de Gotham était vêtu d'un de ses plus beaux costumes trois pièces, les jambes croisées sur son fauteuil. Il tenait une laisse qui était autour du cou d'Edward et tira dessus pour le mettre encore plus à terre. Celui-ci était encore nu. Oswald souleva alors son menton avec la pointe de sa chaussure :

« Bon chien » déclara-t-il simplement.


End file.
